Si je n'ai rien, je t'ai toi
by Flooe
Summary: La nature fait les hommes semblables, la vie les rend différents.


**Bonjour, bonsoir, **

**A défaut de vous servir un nouveau chapitre du "Silence des amants", je publie aujourd'hui un nouvel OS, qui me tient énormément à coeur. J'ai horreur des préjugées, du conformisme et j'adore les tatouages. Ce joli mélange a donné naissance à "Si je n'ai rien, je t'ai toi.". Bonne lecture les filles ...**

**Si je n'ai rien, je t'ai toi.**

Un filet de sueur chatouillait ma nuque, alors que mes cheveux balayaient lascivement mes épaules, mis à nu par un fin débardeur blanc. Mon corps se balançait en rythme, je me déhanchais impudiquement prise dans l'étau de cette foule démesurée. Je cherchais désespérément à échapper à la pression qui m'oppressait à l'extérieur, à la pression du milieu aisé de mes parents. Je brisais tous les codes qu'ils m'avaient enseignés, en dansant au rythme du corps qui se mouvait contre le mien, je franchissais toutes les barrières qui avaient été fermement façonnée autour de moi, par sécurité disaient-ils. Je mettais, jetais volontairement à terre les valeurs et les attitudes de jeune fille de bonne famille qu'il se devait d'être respecté. Si mon père me voyait là, entre les bras d'un homme qui m'était encore inconnu quelques heures plus tôt, guidé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, dans nos veines, il perdrait tout simplement la face, me sermonnerait sur le déshonneur que j'apportais sur la réputation de notre famille, la réputation que ses ancêtres avaient mis des vies entières à acquérir. Je voyais d'ici, ma mère faire le signe de croix et chuchoter une prière du bout des lèvres, priant que cette jeune femme qui dansait sans complexe, aucun, n'était pas réellement sa chaste petite fille. Les temps avait changé, beaucoup trop changé pour que la Terre ne se disjoint pas tant les moeurs étaient frivoles et inconvenants se fustigeaient-ils continuellement dans leurs sermons.

Fille d'un homme d'église respecté et adulé de la petite ville, qu'était Forks, je ne pouvais décemment pas m'intégrer dans une société autre que bourgeoise et immodérément chrétienne. J'avais longtemps suivis mes parents dans leurs croyances et leurs morale, quand bien même d'autre choix c'était offert à moi, j'y aurais été contrite. La gourmandise était punie, la paresse inacceptable, l'envie expiée et la luxure écartée du chemin que mes parents m'avaient eux mêmes esquissé. Que restait-il des joies de ma jeunesse ? Mes fréquentations ne devaient sortir du cercle d'amis de mes parents. Mon lycée, privée et religieux oblige, ne m'ouvrait pas plus à la jeunesse qui vibrait sensiblement derrière l'enceinte solidement fixé autour de ma vie. Je rêvais ouvertement d'enjamber les murs qui me maintenaient dans l'amphithéâtre d'une vie minutieusement contrôlée. Ce qui importait le plus aux yeux de mon père c'était que sa précieuse fille réussisse un mariage convenable avec un homme acceptable et bon chrétien, un homme qui pourrait reprendre sa place en tant qu'homme d'église et qui serait à son tour estimé par les habitants de la petite commune. Quant à ma mère, son ambition pour moi dépassait peut-être même celle de mon père, bien sûr elle souhaitait bon nombre de petite tête blonde à pouponner, mais avant tout elle voulait que j'honore l'éducation qu'elle m'avait donnée et qu'à mon tour je l'enseigne à mes enfants.

En ville, les commerçants me saluaient consciencieusement, comme si mon père était capable d'excommunier toutes personnes qui ne s'inclinait pas devant sa chair, son sang. Et peut-être en était-il capable d'ailleurs. Je marchais donc comme une Swan devait le faire, avec prestance et élégance. Je souriais à Forks, mes actes devaient toujours être réfléchis et sage. Je m'acquittais de mon rôle de fille Swan.

L'église de mon père avait une renommé connus de tous, ses sermons étaient chaque dimanche matin entendu par la ville entière ainsi que quelques estivants informé du renom du Révérend Swan. Les habitants de Forks m'étaient tous connu, mêmes les jeunes avec qui je ne partageais que très peu de moment. La jeunesse forksienne ne me ressemblais pas, moi je rêvais de liberté alors qu'ils ne vivaient que pour un avenir assuré par l'argent de leurs géniteurs. L'inattendu emménagement de la famille Cullen constitua pour la ville une agitation injustifiée et chez certain un danger pour la vertu de la petite commune. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire, les Cullen étaient bien connus de Forks. Mais pour moi, chaste jeune fille du pasteur de la ville, ils représentaient une nouvelle ère.

La relation d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen avait été amplement censurée avant de devenir l'exemple déplorable des moeurs inacceptables qui s'installaient doucement dans nos vies.

Mon histoire commence là. Pour ne pas dire ma vie ...

_Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la matinée._

- Entendez-vous Miss Swan, Madame Cullen aurait inscrit ses progénitures au lycée de la ville ... Ils vont côtoyer nos enfants, y croyez-vous ? Je n'en reviens pas, quelle fatalité s'effondre sur notre Forks ! **Madame Mallory, boulangère de son état, s'essoufflait à me compter les ragots concernant la famille nouvellement arrivé dans la bourgade.**

- Je l'ignorais. Croyez-vous vraiment que ces nouveaux habitants peuvent à ce point changer notre quotidien ? J'en doute Madame Mallory, vous devriez toutes rester à votre place. D'ailleurs rajoutez-moi une corbeille de pâtisserie, je vais accueillir la famille Cullen comme il se doit.

Le visage de la pauvre boulangère tomba dans un rictus déconfit. Elle hésita un long instant à me servir et finalement elle se saisit d'une petite corbeille en osier, se rappelant sans doute qui j'étais et les conséquences qu'elle encourrait en refusant de servir la fille du Révérend. Palote, elle bredouilla la somme que je lui devais et s'effaça dans l'encadrement de sa boutique. Alors que je marchais d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, je l'entendis murmurer « Pauvre enfant, inconsciente du danger. Que Dieu la protège de l'antre luciférienne ». La famille Cullen portait un lourd passé. Et Carlisle en était le premier conscient, peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison de son retour.

Carlisle avait longtemps habité la petite ville, à une époque où aucun de nos parents ne projetaient d'avoir d'enfants, étant eux-même tout juste de jeunes adultes. Les parents de Carlisle s'étaient déchirés dans un divorce douloureux et leur jeune garçon s'était réfugié dans un long silence qui dura le temps de la rupture entre ses parents, soit une année. Durant cette longue année de mutisme Carlisle s'était épris d'une jeune fille aux grands yeux miels. Il commença à fréquenter Esmée plus sérieusement, alors que son père lui présentait la source de la discorde avec sa mère, sa nouvelle belle-mère.Esmée devint très vite l'horizon du jeune homme, sa source de lumière, celle qui le retenait de sombrer dans une quelconque drogue, celle qu'il aimait, la première qu'il ait aimé et la seule qu'il aimerait. Le père de Carlisle, le grand monsieur Masen s'était remarié avec sa maîtresse, une humble infirmière du nom de Mademoiselle Hale, alors mère d'une fille née hors union. C'est lors d'un dîner officiel que Monsieur Masen présenta sa nouvelle femme à son fils, Carlisle vit arriver Mademoiselle Hale - nouvellement Madame Masen- au bras de sa belle Esmée. Les deux jeunes fondirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que leurs parents ne se manifestent méchamment. On leur interdit de se fréquenter et de vivre une autre relation que celle qu'il leur était maintenant imposé, une relation de frère à soeur.

Malheureusement pour le Révérend Swan, leur histoire ne se terminait pas là. Non, Esmée et Carlisle s'aimaient et rien ni personnes ne les séparerait, rien à commencer par l'union de leurs parents. Ils avaient fuit tout deux quelques mois seulement après l'annonce de la fraternité qui devait les unir. Nombreuses sont les rumeurs lubriques qui tachèrent leur honneur, s'il ne fut pas déjà anéanti par les railleries de leur propre famille. L'église leur avait interdit l'accès au christ, les habitants les avaient chassés de leur propre maison, on contesta et sermonna leur amour dit incestueux. Mon père se servait régulièrement de cette leçon pour me certifier que l'éducation qu'ils m'avaient inculquée me guiderait sur le droit chemin et servirait à ce que je ne m'égare pas comme l'avait fait Carlisle en aimant sa « soeur », mais je trouvais cet amour impossible passionné et je me laissais croire qu'un homme viendrait m'arracher à la vie réglementée que je traînais pour encore quelques années. Et l'arrivée des Cullen me renforça dans l'idée qu'ils annonçaient un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire de la ville, dans nos histoires.

Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient donc mariés loin de la petite bourgade, un beau mariage d'église qui avait horripilé mon pauvre père. Leur mariage avait mis au jour deux magnifiques jumeaux, un petit Edward aux mèches cuivrées et un petit Jasper aux boucles blondes. Deux petites têtes qui atteignaient aujourd'hui une majorité pleine. Je n'avais pas encore eu le loisir de les voir en chair et en os que leurs physiques faisait déjà jaser les villageoises, affolant déjà les jeunes filles de Forks. Les bruits couraient incessamment à leur sujet, des on-dit aux plus folles rumeurs. Le couple mythique avait aussi adopté Rosalie. Grande blonde au physique dévastateur, à la beauté ravageuse. Âgées de seize ans, elle en faisait facilement une vingtaine, on disait d'elle qu'elle subsistait un danger pour les couples, qu'elle pourrait aisément voler les coeurs, si ce n'est autre chose, de nos hommes.

Alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'allée qui menait au « manoir guilty »*, comme les mauvaises langues aimé l'appeler, mes mains pinçaient fermement l'épais panier rempli de confiseries. Je m'attendais à une grande battisse du XVII, d'un style baroque ou géorgien, à de grandes colonnes sombres cernées de ronce aux épines mordantes, aux grandes fenêtres vêtues de sinistre drapées carmin. C'était l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de l'antre du Diable, non ? A croire que la terreur grotesque de mes voisins m'atteignait. J'étais ridicule, moi qui étais la première à pousser d'un revers de manche toutes ces rumeurs absurdes, j'étais effrayé par l'idée que je me faisais de la façade de leur maison. Ridicule, oui. La longue allée s'ouvrit finalement sur une grande villa moderne au mur en lambris blanc, l'endroit paraissait chaleureux, à la façon d'une belle et grande maison de vacances.

Une grosse Harley Davidson au siège en cuir matelassé et à la carrosserie éclatante était fièrement stationnée à côtés d'une Mercedes grise. Inconsciemment mes pas me conduisirent à une proximité déraisonnable de la grosse moto et les doigts de ma main droite caressèrent subtilement la tôlerie. Mon père ne m'avait jamais laissé approcher tout véhicule à deux roues, trop dangereux selon lui. J'aurais aimé un jour sentir la sensation du cuir sur ma peau nue, l'air fouetter mon visage caché par une visière, la vitesse vrombir dans ma chair, mes bras encerclant fermement les hanches de mon beau motard.

- Amatrice de sensation ? **Souffla une voix suave dans le creux de mon oreille.**

La surprise de cette nouvelle présence fut telle que le panier destiné à la famille Cullen s'éclata face contre terre. Secouée par cette intrusion dans mon espace, je m'écartais sans jeter un oeil à l'intrus et me baissais tremblante pour rassembler les friandises. Quand enfin la corbeille fut pleine, je me relevais, frissonnante. C'est un regard émeraude arrogant qui me détaillait sans honte, un regard qui me brûlait partiellement. Quand enfin j'eus le courage de regarder nettement mon interlocuteur, mes yeux s'immobilisèrent sur la rangée d'étoile en encre noire qui barrait le haut de son poitrail. Je suivis la ligne irrégulière de son tatouage qui ceinturait sensuellement son biceps travaillé. On pouvait lire très clairement « Live goes on. » inscrit en lettre italique à la base de son coup. Une drôle de sensation frétilla dans mon ventre, de l'adrénaline. C'était du moins l'idée que je me faisais de l'adrénaline.

Il tenait déjà une proximité audacieuse entre nos deux corps quand il avança encore d'un pas, son corps à quelque centimètre du mien, son visage se baissa à ma hauteur et je pus enfin détailler son visage. Mes yeux clignèrent faiblement plusieurs fois, ébloui par la vision que son visage m'offrait. Un teint remarquablement séduisant, une crinière de feu savamment décoiffée, un nez court, de fines lèvres étirée dans un sourire charmeur ainsi qu'une récente blessure qui venait lui fendre la lèvre inférieure. Mais avant tout, ce qui retenait mon attention, qui s'accaparait ma respiration, c'était incontestablement ses pierres brûlante deux yeux d'un incroyable vert incandescent, indécent même. Il semblait confiant, certain que son physique lui suffirait pour me séduire. Il caressa ma main fébrile qui retenait le panier d'une chute certaine, ce geste fut si faible qu'il s'identifia à un songe.

- Edward Cullen.** Murmura t-il d'une voix rendue rauque, alors que ses doigts traçaient ****des arabesques sur ma paume.**

Je retirais, plus violemment que je ne l'aurais souhaité, ma main de l'emprise de ses caresses, ce qui de nouveau fit basculé la corbeille au sol sans, cette fois-ci, que son contenu ne se renverse. Je pensais avoir rompu le contact entre nous deux, mais quand une voix sensuel détonna derrière nous la bulle s'éclata véritablement. Une grande blonde trottinait voluptueusement vers nous. Elle portait un short si cour qu'il aurait facilement pu lui servir de ceinture et ses yeux étaient tellement fardé de noir qu'elle devait peiner à les ouvrir. Je fus, à nouveau, envoûtée par l'encre qui peignait sa cheville gauche. Son tatouage, à l'instar de celui d'Edward, habillait sensuellement son corps. Il représentait quatre hirondelles prenant leur envol, un essor gracieux qui s'envolait jusqu'à mi-mollet. Elle remarqua ma présence et m'analysa de ses yeux étonnamment bleu. Me rappelant la longue jupe qui couvrait la totalité de mes jambes et le chemiser blanc et stricte que je portais, je me trouvais bien mal à ma place entre ces deux mannequins.

- Edward, active ton joli petit cul Jaz' nous attend au _Prohibition_. **Elle ajusta sa veste en cuir et masqua sa masse blonde sous un casque tout en m'adressant un signe de tête tout juste poli.**

« Une grande blonde à la beauté prétentieuse et hautaine. » disaient les rumeurs en ville. Moi je comprenais la distance qu'elle m'était entre nous, qu'elle m'était volontairement avec les habitants de cette ville qui avait rejeté ses parents adoptifs quelques années plus tôt et qui les rejetaient à nouveau. Le Prohibition était un bar à la mode dans le centre Seattle et si j'en croyais les commérages de cette bonne vielle Mallory, Jasper, le frère jumeau d'Edward, y avait obtenu un job en tant que serveur. C'était un de ces bars tapageur connu pour les nombreuses accrochages et les bagarres qui s'y déroulaient fréquemment ainsi que les incessantes descentes de policier. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si sa récente blessure ne lui venait pas d'une altercation avec un jeune soul au Prohibition. Un bar où je n'avais définitivement pas ma place. Ou une fille de pasteur pouvait bien avoir une place ?

Edward avait brisé notre proximité et éloigné sa chaleur qui me happait, en se tournant vers Rosalie qui chevauchait gracieusement le gros bolide. Il se retourna de nouveau vers moi et du bout des lèvres me réclama le nom qui allait avec ce corps séduisant, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire atrocement rougir et qui arracha une grimace narquoise à la belle blonde.

- Isabella.

_- Isabella_. **Répéta t-il légèrement. **

Alors que le moteur de la grosse cylindrée grondait bruyamment, il s'enfonça dans la Mercedes grise. Et dans un nuage de poussière ils s'enfuirent tout deux hors de la grande allée. Je restais pantoise et seule dans la grande cour qui devançait la villa. J'en avais presque oublié le pourquoi de ma présence ici quand j'attrapais la corbeille et déterminée je frappais docilement à la grande porte, un peu trop docilement d'ailleurs. La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond à peine plus âgés que devait l'être mon père, que je reconnus comme étant Carlisle. Son visage était cerné et marqué par la pression qu'il avait du subir.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, je me présente je suis Isabella Swan. **Je tendais, conquérante, le panier gourmand devant moi essayant peut-être de faire oublier mon nom. Et je crus bien que ce nom lui déplu, car un faible instant il hésita à me claquer la porte au nez. Mais finalement il agrandit l'entrebâillement de la porte et me fis rentrer.**

- Ta présence ici, déplairait à ton père.** Dit-il simplement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une courtoisie. **

- Que cela lui déplaise ou non, je suis ici.** Rétorquais-je piquée au vif, je n'étais plus une ****enfant.**

Ma réponse paru lui convenir, car il esquissa un sourire franc, chose qui était rare à Forks. Les sourires qui m'étaient adressés était davantage courtois et contraint. Carlisle pris enfin le panier, qu'il dégusta des yeux.

- Merci Isabella.

- Vous savez Monsieur Cullen, je ne suis pas d'avis à ce que vous quittiez de nouveau la ville. Votre présence n'est intolérable pour personne d'autre que les bornés et les ânes de cette ville, elle n'est pas insoutenable. N'écoutez pas les villageois, ce ne sont que de vieux aigris imbuvable bercé par les sermons ridiculement rigide de mon père. Ça ne doit pas avoir d'impact sur vous. Ça leur passera Monsieur, c'est une question de temps. Dans peu de temps ils s'acharneront sur une pauvre famille du cirque installée trop près de leur bourgade ou sur un voisin de mauvaise vertu. **Je repris ma respiration bruyamment et il étouffa un petit rire accueillant. **

- Tu parais si jeune et pourtant déjà si mature et attentive au mœurs de ta ville. **Sourit-il**. Ma femme serait, j'en suis sûre, ravie de te rencontrer. **Souligna t-il en détaillant faiblement ma tenue**. Ma pauvre Esmée est celle qui accepte le moins bien l'ignorance et l'intolérance des voisins.

J'appris un peu mieux à connaître Carlisle et son histoire d'amour impossible avec la jolie Esmée. Après avoir passé un bout de temps à parler à Carlisle comme s'il s'agissait d'une vielle connaissance, je me décidais à rentrer chez moi. Où je retrouverais, c'est certain, mon père sur le pied de guerre près à me sauter à la gorge et ma mère priant tous les saints que son bébé aille bien. Ce qui ne manqua pas, à peine avais-je franchis le petit patio que mon père m'intercepta et m'analysa d'un oeil mauvais.

- Où étais-tu à une heure pareille ? **Me sermonna t-il sévèrement.**

- J'ai été accueillir la famille Cullen. **Répondis-je naturellement. Autant pour le voir se contrarier que pour avoir l'occasion de lui faire un sermons sur son impolitesse. Son visage se décomposa et il tira fiévreusement sur le chapelet qui pendouillait autour de son coup. Son visage anciennement nerveux devint coléreux.**

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? **Hurla t-il, maintenant hors de lui.**

- Je me suis chargée de mon rôle de fille Swan, non ? Polie et accueillante en toute situation, n'est-ce pas maman ? **Le visage de ma mère tomba**. J'ai offert mon temps et ma bonne éducation à cette pauvre famille que tu t'évertues à rejeter comme le vieux rabat-joie au moeurs irréprochable que tu crois être !

Sa main s'abattit violemment sur ma joue, sans comprendre qu'il venait pour la toute première fois de lever la main sur moi, ma mère posa sévèrement sa main sur l'épaule de mon père pour le retrancher dans sa colère. Le mal était fait, le coup avait été donné. Ma joue me picorait sensiblement, elle devait déjà arborer une marque rouge. L'eau commençait à envahir ma vision quand ma mère me somma de monter dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Je marchais rapidement vers ma chambre. Je me sentais salie et rabaissée, certes je n'aurais pas du lui parler sur ce ton, ni même lui dire ce que je lui avais dis, mais jamais mon père n'avait posé la main sur moi. Il traitait bien assez le sujet dans ses sermons pour ne pas le respecter. Et pourtant.

J'enfilais rageusement la robe en lin blanc que m'avait gentiment offert ma cousine, Tanya. Le tour de poitrine de Tanya ayant, en un temps excessivement cours, pris un volume encombrant elle m'avait gentiment offerte toutes les robes qui n'étaient plus adaptées à son corps de femme. Cette robe était ce que je possédais de plus féminin dans toute ma garde robe, elle m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et arrivait presque à donner du volume à ma petite poitrine. Je saisis mon portable pour envoyer un message à Alice.

_J'ai besoin de changer d'air, on se retrouve au Lowell's ? _

_B._

Alice était la révolutionnaire de Forks. Elle s'était émancipée à seize ans et elle était partie voir du pays en tourné avec un groupe d'hippie de passage dans la bourgade. Elle était revenue, il y a de ça une année, le nez percé et la moitié du crâne rasé. Bouleversée par l'aventure qui avait pris un mauvais tournant quand un des musicien avec qui elle était partie en tournée avait été retrouvé mort d'une overdose. Le succès lui était apparemment monté à la tête et la cocaïne lui avait fait pousser des ailes, avant de les lui couper en plein vole et qu'il ne soit retrouvé mort d'une dose qui lui avait été fatale. Alice était donc rentré, difficilement vécu par l'église, son escapade le fut encore plus par ses parents qui refusèrent de l'héberger après sa si longue absence. Elle louait actuellement un appartement dans le centre de Seattle, où elle enchaînait conquêtes et fêtes. Alice était une rebelle et accessoirement la meilleure amie de la fille du pasteur. Ma meilleure amie. Sa réponse fut immédiate.

_Désolée Bell's, mais ce soir Riley m'a réquisitionnée pour chanter dans un bar où il connait le propriétaire et tu sais comme moi que l'argent manque c'est temps si, c'est une occasion en or._

_PS: le serveur super mignon en pince pour moi, tu comprendras j'en suis convaincu.. _

_A. _

Ni une ni deux, je n'hésitais pas un instant avant de passer par ma fenêtre et m'enfuir de la demeure familiale. Mon pied se cala entre le rebord de ma fenêtre et la façade de la maison, je glissais doucement mon corps contre la paroi derrière moi et je sautais agilement de mon socle au petit toit de l'abri de jardin. Je ne me connaissais pas cette agilité ni cette envie de m'évader. Quand enfin mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je fuyais rapidement par le petit chemin qui menait au centre ville. Je foulais les dalles d'une marche rapide, l'adrénaline rendait ma respiration haletante et un délicieux goût de liberté coulait dans mes veines. La nuit s'était déjà abattu sur les toits, une nuit noire et inquiétante de Forks. Les lumières de la ville commençaient à se consumer, je passais devant la boulangerie de Madame Mallory qui devait être fermée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Les seules bruits qui étaient perceptibles était les rires tonitruants qui sortaient du Lowell's. Le seul bar qui habitait Forks était tenu par un couple bien connu de la ville. Irina et Laurent. Irina était à l'époque escort girl pour de très grands hommes politiques dont elle taisait le nom, ainsi elle avait rencontré Laurent dans des circonstances que tout le monde ignoraient encore à ce jour. Ils avaient été les tout premier habitant de Forks à ne pas être accepté par le Révérend Swan, les premiers d'une liste qui ne faisait qu'accroître inlassablement.

J'y retrouvais souvent Alice, les soirs où mes parents l'acceptaient. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mon amitié avec la désobéissante Alice, peut-être la peur qu'elle ne me contagionne par son piercing et sa coupe extravagante ou même son style de vie nomade. Ils ignoraient bien sûr que les soirées que je passais avec elle se passait au Lowell's et que je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Irina et Laurent.

Quand j'entrais dans le petit bar, un groupe de jeune de la ville chantait gaîment, la voix rendue rauque par l'alcool. Autour d'une petite table, Irina menait un débat animé avec deux autres grandes blondes, certainement les soeurs Mallory, Jessica et Lauren. J'avançais alors rapidement vers le bar pour retrouver Laurent, jonglant habilement avec une bouteille. Je m'assis sur un grand tabouret et Laurent, après avoir servi d'un geste vif et agile les personnes déjà accoudé au bar, siffla tout en reluquant ma tenue. Le rouge me monta aux joues et Irina lui lança une tape légère sur le haut du crâne.

- Un whisky coca pour la jolie _Bella_. **Son fort accent italien roula familièrement sur le ****surnom qu'il aimait me donner.**

Un simple sourire suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il déposa devant moi un grand vers plein du liquide sombre et pétillant. Un silence inquiétant, qui d'habitude ne comblait pas les lieux, assomma la sale quand Jacob suivis de ces disciples pénétrèrent dans le bar. Jacob était la terreur du quartier, sa présence était impressionnante de part sa taille et il aimait en jouer. On comptait parmi sa troupe de gros durs Embry, le frère cadet à la carrure beaucoup moins imposante que son aînée James certainement le plus inquiétant du groupe qui d'un regard pouvait voler la vertu d'une jeune fille. S'en suivait Quil, Sam et bon nombre de bodybuldé au même carrure. Aujourd'hui, Jacob arborait un coquard violacé qui fondait sur sa paupière gauche.

Jacob et moi avions vécu une relation en première année de lycée. Il était encore un gringalet au visage poupon, au physique immature et au casier judiciaire intact. Il digérait très mal le fait que je ne puisse lui offrir mon corps, mais nous avions vécu une réelle relation d'amour. Il s'était fait un nouveau cercle d'amis, malheureusement peu fréquentable qui n'acceptait pas la puritaine Isabella.

Jacob avait rompu avec moi quand une relation avec la fille aimée du pasteur commença à lui coûtait sa réputation.

Le défilé de gros durs commença autour du bar, les boissons défilant à vive allure sous les yeux impuissant de ce pauvre Laurent. Derrière le groupe d'Amérindien je crus reconnaître une tignasse rousse menant une discussion avec Jacob. Mais je n'eus le temps de vraiment apprécier la vue qu'un des sous fifres de Jacob s'installa à mes côtés. Je sentis un regard malsain pesait sur moi, ou plutôt reluquer ouvertement mes jambes nues.

- Petite Isabella est devenue grande ... **Souffla une voix rauque et dégageant une désagréable odeur d'alcool à mon oreille.**

- Petit James n'a jamais grandis. Regarde même la petite dévergondé de Victoria à fuit devant un membre aussi petit. **Répondis-je méchamment.**

- Huuum ... une tigresse en plus de ça. On verra si tu ne l'apprécieras pas plus quand il te fera du bien ce petit.** Rit-il sèchement.** Je me demande bien pourquoi Jacob a rompu avec une fille aussi bandante.

Un long frisson d'horreur me tirailla, alors que sa main commençait à taquiner le bout de ma robe. Je cherchais du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait me sortir de ce merdier, mais Laurent avait disparu de mon champ de vision et la frêle Irina n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'aider. Mon regard croisa celui de Jacob. Il transpirait la rage et la jalousie. Je savais que ces sentiments pour moi n'avait jamais vraiment changé, mais son rôle de dur lui importait plus, plus de respect, plus de notoriété, plus de filles aussi. C'est donc désarmé qu'il laissa la main de James se frotter contre ma cuisse. Le verre que tenait précédemment mon tortionnaire était encore à demi-plein. L'opportunité était trop belle pour que je ne la saisisse pas. Je me saisis du vers d'alcool et jetais son contenu sans ménagement sur le visage de James.

D'abords inconscient du liquide qui barbouillait sa chemise, il devint fou en entendant les rires de la salle et s'enfuit par la grande porte rouge de honte et de rage. Dans la petite masse de personnes, je reconnus cette fois-ci très nettement la chevelure au reflet roux comme étant celle de Edward. Son rire était plus faible que ceux qui m'entouraient, mais je n'entendais que ce son mélodieux, je ne voyais que ce vert hypnotisant. Il se tenait, dans toutes sa splendeur au côté de Jacob, qui le surveillait d'un oeil mauvais. L'indien toisait méchamment Edward qui avait les yeux noyés dans les miens, il avança dans ma direction quand un râle de mécontentement le fit rebrousser chemin. Alors c'était ça ? Il était le nouveau sous-fifre de Jacob, il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil comme un vulgaire disciple ? Moi qui avais pensé qu'Edward était différent de tous ces gros bras, peut-être n'était-il finalement pas la personne que je pensais qu'il était. Peut-être que seul une réputation de dur lui apporterait de la satisfaction.

Contrariée par son manque d'autonomie, je retournais au bar avec les yeux de la salle toujours sur moi. Laurent me servit un nouveau verre, cette fois-ci d'un brun clair. Encore une fois, il avait compris ma demande silencieuse, il me fallait de l'alcool plus fort. Je sentais les regards se faire plus pesant.

- Une fille de pasteur dans un bar est-ce aussi horripilant ? Suis-je aussi horripilante !? **Barbouillais-je dans mon verre, anesthésiant ma gorge du liquide défendu.**

- Certainement pas ma chérie, c'est ta beauté qui fait jaser. **Souffla le grain de voix incroyablement sensuel d'Irina.** Tu vois ce petit gringalet de Newton ? **Elle pointa du regard Mike Newton, qui attablé avec les sœurs Mallory, me fixait curieusement.** Le petit ne jure que par toi, le pauvre, depuis que ta relation avec Jacob est connue de tous, n'ose plus un regard pour toi.** Rit-elle angéliquement**. La dernière fois j'ai surpris deux jeunots de Jacob parler de l'interdiction qu'il leur avait imposé. Ne pas regarder Bella Swan, ne pas penser à Swan. Règlement que n'a d'ailleurs pas suivis James, et qui certainement lui en coûtera. **Soupira-t elle. **

- Tu parles de référence. Mike cherche désespérément à tirer son coup avec n'importe quelle fille, et la petite Mallory semble assez bien classé sur sa liste de dépucelage. Quant à Jacob c'était sa simple décision de rompre …

- Et que dis-tu du beau tatoué qui ne t lâche pas du regard depuis qu'il est rentré ici ? **Instinctivement nos deux regards se retournèrent vers Edward qui baissa nerveusement les yeux. **

- Nouvel acquisition de Jacob. **Grinçais-je, plus par déception que par aversion. **

Un cri appela Irina en service et elle me quitta ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir terminer la conversation comme elle l'aurait voulu. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être une bonne chose. Je n'aimais pas le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation. Une chair de poule contagieuse hérissa le duvet de mes bras en croisant le regard dégoulinant de sous-entendu de Mike. Irina avait peut-être finalement raison, pour Mike du moins. Il avait toujours été très attentionné, prévenant avec moi. J'abandonnais un billet sur le comptoir et m'enfuis nerveusement sous plusieurs regards appuyés. Traversant rapidement la petite foule je heurtais un torse musclé et une poigne douloureuse se figea sur mon poignet et m'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur du bar.

Le vent frappa mon visage, alors que la silhouette de l'homme commençait faiblement à se dessiner. Trois possibilités s'offraient à moi, soit il s'agissait de Jacob, souhaitant une explication à mon altercation avec James ou pour,comme il aimait le faire quand il en avait l'occasion, me faire culpabiliser sur notre rupture. Mon sang se glaça, peut-être était-ce James, réclamant sa vengeance. Et enfin, je l'espérais et un désir incommensurable en moi l'espérait aussi, il s'agissait d'Edward, bravant l'interdiction de Jacob et chevauchant son destrier bolide m'enlèverais loin d'ici.

- Enfin seul, juste toi .. et moi. **Sa voix était trop rauque et trop désagréable pour qu'il s'agisse de Jacob ou encore moins d'Edward. La panique s'insuffla rapidement en moi, bloquant énergiquement ma respiration.** Et bien Swan, on est moins bavarde ? **Rigola-t-il désagréablement. **

Mécaniquement je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne se retrouve collé au mur de l'enceinte, j'eus beau regarder de tous les côtés, la rue était désespérément vide.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Juste toi et moi.

Il plaqua violemment son corps au mien et écrasa sa bouche contre mon coup. Alors qu'il salissait ma nuque de ses baisers coulant, je cherchais irrémédiablement une aide. Ses mains étaient partout, vif et violente. Alors que sa bouche laissait une succion désagréable sur la naissance de ma poitrine ma main vola violemment pour échouer contre sa joue fumeuse, il était inconcevable qu'il laisse sa marque sur moi, la marque qui me ferait sienne. Ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre sa réaction, je me délivrais de cette étreinte douloureuse et alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler de l'aide, son bras entoura fermement ma gorge et il reprit ses attouchements plus brutal encore qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt. Il maîtrisait tout mon corps de sa poigne rude, ne me laissant ainsi aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je me demandais faiblement ce qu'il allait faire de moi quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Lâche la. **Le ton employé par mon sauveur était sur et contrôlée.**

- La fille est à moi, va t'en chercher une autre. **James continuait d'humecter ma peau alors que mes genoux lâchaient, s'écorchant douloureusement sur le bitume, il avait lâché sa prise, je me recroquevillais rapprochant mes jambes nues le plus près possible de ma poitrine, qui bougeait irrégulièrement. Les voix qui fusaient ne m'atteignait plus. **A croire que te battre une fois avec Jacob ne t'a pas suffis. Je le répète une dernière fois l_a fille est à moi. _

- La fille n'est à toi que si tu as son consentement, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas James. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois, comme avec ton ami Jacob. Je ne me battrais que si tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. **Son self contrôle était étonnant.**

Un premier coup fut donné, s'en suivis une pluie de violence et d'hémoglobine qui m'obligea à fermer puissamment les yeux. Je fus étonnée qu'aucune larme ne viennent tacheter ma vision, mais le tremblement incessant de mes jambes suffit à me laisser à terre. Je sentais la bataille qui se jouait tout près de moi et je me risquais à ouvrir les yeux. La scène était effrayante, le corps de mon sauveur surplombait la masse convulsante de James, le visage de ce dernier était enduis de rouge vitale alors que les coups sanguinaires de son adversaire se maintenaient. Jacob poussa les portes, suivi de près par sa meute et sans un regard pour les ennemies à terre il jeta sa carrure imposante sur moi.

- Oh Bella, ma Bella … **Il caressa mes cheveux amoureusement. **Tout va bien ma belle, tout va bien ..

- Ne. Me. Touches. Plus. Jamais, jamais ! **Lui crachais-je au visage alors que je retirais vivement mon visage de sa caresse. **

Son regard s'assombrit, ce n'était définitivement pas de la colère, ni de la haine mais simplement et purement de la douleur. Il avait mal, mais que m'importait, son assassin d'ami m'avait salie, définitivement et simplement. Il se retourna tristement vers Embry et Quil qui peinaient à séparer Edward du corps ensanglanté de James. Finalement ils réussirent à empoigner les restes de leurs amis et sans demander leur reste, disparurent avec le blessé sous le bras. Je restais assise sur le bord du trottoir, apaisée que ce moment douloureux où impuissante j'avais assisté à une bataille d'une violence sans nom. Apaisée qu'Edward s'en sorte seulement avec l'arcade fendue. Jacob s'approcha précautionneusement d'Edward, peut-être pour lui signaler son mécontentement, un avertissement sur sa conduite, mais ce furent des excuses qui sortirent de sa bouge.

- Je suis désolé mec, merci d'avoir aidé Bella. Je suis désolé pour ta fran-...

Le poing rouge sang d'Edward acheva son dernier coup dans la pommette saillante de Jacob. L'instinct de survis de ce dernier, l'encouragea à suivre le chemin qu'avait pris précédemment sa meute sans adresser un dernier regard derrière lui. J'étais maintenant seule avec Edward, qui s'agenouilla à ma hauteur pour examiner mon état. Mes tremblements avaient cessé, mes joues avaient pris une teinte indiscrète et mes cheveux avaient été ébouriffé par la précédente lutte.

- Tu vas bien Isabella ? Murmura t-il faiblement pour ne pas m'effrayer.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, le seul geste de ma main suffit à lui esquisser un sourire. J'effleurais le filer de sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade, il gardait son sourire arrogant de vainqueur, mais son regard était humain, attentionné même.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais te ramener.

- NON ! Non ... S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ... Reste avec moi, s'il te plait ...

Son regard était partagé, peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de supporter ma compagnie ou bien n'acceptait-il pas vraiment de partager son temps avec la fille du pasteur. Je savais que ce n'était plus Jacob qui l'effrayait depuis que son poing avait atterri dans son minois. Finalement il tira sur ma main pour me relever et me demanda de le suivre. Ce que je fis sans hésiter. Il alluma sa cigarette d'une façon si érotique que ce simple geste alluma le feu éteint en moi. Notre conversation était agréable et il avait le tact de ne pas aborder l'accident qui avait précédé.

- Je crois me souvenir que depuis ta visite à Carlisle, Esmée ne cesse de réclamer ta présence à la maison. Elle sera ravie que je te ramène enfin. **Sourit-il simplement.**

Je ne fis pas remarquer qu'il avait utilisé les prénoms de ces parents pour les nommer. Nous arrivions déjà devant la grande bâtisse accueillante et à peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte qu'une grande tornade blonde me bouscula involontairement. Si je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie, je me ravisais vite en entendant sa voix excessivement grave.

- Désolé ... euh ...

- Isabella.** Renchérit Edward un peu trop durement.**

- Et bien désolée Isabella. **Ironisa t-il avant de se précipiter vers une grosse Benelli noir **.** Mec, tu diras à Esmée que je suis attendu au Prohibition pour un concert amateur et que je ne serais donc pas là ...** Sa phrase mourut quand il camoufla son visage angélique et ses boucles blondes sous un casque à la visière teintée.**

Alors que la moto filait vivement et bruyamment, Edward s'excusa d'un sourire qui ralluma la flamme incontrôlable de mon bas ventre.

- Mon frère, Jasper. **Présenta t-il.** Désolé pour son manque de politesse, mais ce soir est un grand soir. Il fait chanter une jeune fille pour laquelle il a complètement craqué, il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde .. je crois qu'il est comme qui dirait ... amoureux. **Ses yeux étaient troublés à l'instar du ton de sa voix d'habitude si rocailleuse. Comme s'il en voulait à son frère de tomber amoureux alors que c'est l'amour de leurs parents qui avaient mené à cette triste ignorance des villageois.**

- Ce n'est pas important tu sais. **Souris-je timidement.**

Il finit par nous faire entrer et une jolie voix cristalline l'appela.

- Edward, c'est toi ?

- Oui, maman ! Je suis accompagné ..** Susurra t-il, à peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'une femme à la magnifique chevelure rousse se présenta dans l'entrée et me prit dans ses bras maternellement.**

- Isabella, je suppose ? Je peux t'appeler Bella ? Bien sûr que je peux et appelle-moi Esmée. Carlisle m'a tellement dit de bien sûr toi. Et puis je suis contente que tu sois une amie à Edward, c'est tellement difficile de se faire une place à Forks quand notre nom est Cullen. **Son joli timbre de voix perdit de son insouciance.**

- Vous savez Madame... Esmée, les commérages incessants des commerçantes aigris ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour vous. Leurs vies insipides sont remplies par les seuls cancans perpétuel du voisinage. Accordons leur cette seule activité qui illuminent leurs quotidien.

- Carlisle avait raison, tu es très mature pour ton jeune âge ... **Sourit-elle tendrement en passant sa main dans la tignasse rousse de son fils aîné, qui semblait gêné de la proposition qu'allait, il le savait, faire sa mère.** Edward, Rosalie se prépare pour se rendre au concert qu'organise ton frère, ne voudrais-tu pas y inviter Bella ?

Les yeux d'Edward cherchèrent mon approbation alors que tout en lui semblait crier qu'il n'appréciait pas les devants qu'avait pris sa mère en m'invitant à l'accompagner et que certainement il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de m'emmener avec lui.Alors comme pour lui prouver que ma compagnie ne serait pas désagréable, auquel cas elle le serait peu m'importait, je souris et hochais positivement la tête. Ce soir j'avais enfreins bon nombre de règles alors assister à un concert avec les sculpturales Cullen suffit à me faire accepter silencieusement l'invitation qu'il me demandait piètrement de refuser.

- Tu ne peux décemment pas aller à ce genre de soirée dans cette tenue pour adolescente Bella !** Esmée me tira fiévreusement par le bras et me conduis à l'étage dans une grande chambre où Rosalie se préparait déjà. Elle me lança un regard entendu et continua de tresser sa masse blonde sur son épaule nue.** Rosalie, Bella accompagne ton frère au concert pourrais-tu lui prêter des vêtements ?

La grande blonde glissa souplement dans une grande garde robe et en ressortis les bras chargés. Elles me firent essayer à tour de rôle différente tenue avant de toutes deux se fixer sur une tenue qui leur convenait. Résolue, j'acceptais de porterun fin débardeur blanc qui laissait deviner mon carcan noir en dentelle et qui dévoilait impudiquement une bonne partie depeau de mon ventre, ainsi qu'un pantalon en simili cuir qui épousait mes formes et ne laisser que peu de place à l'imagination. J'arrivais presque à trouver mon reflet sexy, mais les cernes bleuté qui soulevait le brun de mes yeux et mon teint blafard effaça bien vite l'image de femme que reflétait le miroir. Une enfant dans un corps de femmes, voilà à quoi je ressemblais, je me trouvais ridicule. Rosalie me poussa gentiment à m'asseoir sur le petit tabouret blanc, de façon à projeter le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir face à lui.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si froide lors de notre rencontre. **Lança t-elle insouciante.** J'avais du mal à accepter que la fille du pasteur se ramène chez nous, je te trouvais prétentieuse de croire que tu étais la bienvenue ici. Mais Papa m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour lui et j'espère seulement que tes intentions ont toujours été bonne, parce qu'_il t'apprécie vraiment_. **Son ton ne s'était pas durcis, il était même resté naturel alors qu'elle me fardait les yeux.**

- Et bien ... l'idée même de venir vous accueillir était d'abord pour prouver à votre père que votre retour ne contrariait pas tous les habitants. Et ainsi excuser le comportement de mon père et faire comprendre que, bien qu'étant sa fille, je ne partage pas ses opinions. J'apprécie aussi beaucoup Carlisle.

Un léger rire la secoua et elle souffla : « Il ne s'agit pas de mon père, tu comprendras bien assez tôt ». Elle laissa un sourire fendre son visage et elle me fit tourner vers le miroir, elle était fière d'elle semblait-il. Mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent et je laissais échapper un juron devant le reflet que renvoyait le miroir de la commode. C'était le visage d'une femme, une belle femme même. Une bouche rose et pleine, un teint sans défaut, un regard chocolat souligné de noir et accentué par de longs cils recourbés. Elle avait presque réussi à me rendre femme, que dis-je, elle m'avait rendue femme.

Je remarquais enfin la présence d'Esmée derrière moi, elle regardait mon reflet dans le miroir avec autant d'émotion que je le faisais. Réellement émue elle passa sa main dans mes boucles souples pour leurs offrir un volume félin.

- Tu es le portrait craché de moi 18 années auparavant ... le même regard hagard, le même teint laiteux ...** Elle esquissa un sourire maternelle.** La même fougue, la même insouciance ..

Je fus un cours instant embarrassée par cette révélation. Gênée par le regard de Rosalie qui, je le savais, n'avais jamais eu droit à cette confession par Esmée. Étant adoptée, le physique arien de Rosalie ne pouvait se confondre avec la beauté douce de sa mère. Une longue masse blonde là où Esmée avait un carré flou brun, des yeux bleus électrique là où elle possédait des yeux miels, une longue silhouette sensuel à l'opposé de l'allure fluette de danseuse étoile de sa mère d'adoption.

J'étais également impatiente de pouvoir descendre les marches et m'afficher sous un tout autre profil, profil qui plairait peut-être davantage à Edward. Edward. Je devais bien avouer que ce qui me motivait le plus était la réaction que pouvait avoir Edward, le regard qu'il me porterait, le sourire qui je le savais me laisserait sous-entendre ... Seul Edward m'importait et je ne me reconnu pas dans ce culte que je lui vouais.

- Surveilles là Edward, qu'elle te revienne en un seul morceau … **Sourit joyeusement la grande blonde.**

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte nous étions arrivés dans un grand hall lumineux, la musique assourdissait l'endroit. Une petite scène accueillait un groupe de jeune et sans aucune hésitation Rosalie et son slim excessivement moulant sautèrent au coup du bassiste qui semblait plus que comblé de faire savoir que ce canon lui appartenait. Et sa carrure d'ours suffit à persuader tous les imprudent d'approcher la belle blonde tout au long de la soirée. Edward me conduit à sa suite vers le groupe et je reconnus Jasper, accordant sa Gibson noir***. Il me présenta à toute la tribu. Il y avait Emmett le bel ours aux abords de gros durs qui mélangeait sa salive avec Rosalie, Démétri la batteur, Alec le chanteur et Jasper, second bassiste du groupe.

Le concert débuta dans une ambiance bonne enfant, le Prohibition était bien loin de l'image qu'on pouvait lui donner. C'était un petit bar intimiste où plusieurs groupes de jeune musicien venait se produire. Rien de hors la loi, pas de violence, pas de seringue, pas de James. J'aimais cet endroit, je l'avais aimé avant même de franchir la porte.

Démétri, le beau batteur finissait son solo de batterie et le morceau s'acheva dans une horde d'applaudissement. Edward nous avait installé à une table, un peu en recul de la foule qui se bousculait devant la scène. Emmett et Rosalie avait rapidement disparu et Jasper avait rejoint son coup de coeur en coulisse, alors qu'elle se préparait pour chanter à son tour.

Edward était intéressant avec beaucoup d'expérience dans diverse milieux et il était facile de devinait que son QI était plus élevé que la moyenne, mais je ne lui fis pas la réflexion de peur de le faire se refermer comme une huître. Nous parlions beaucoup, nous avions beaucoup de point commun, comme la différence de nos parents qui nous écartait d'une vie sociale potentiellement normal, certes d'une façon différente, mais ça nous avait enlevé tous les deux à une enfance facile. Et ça nous avait forgé un caractère dur et très fermé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment le nom de Jacob glissa dans notre conversation.

- Qu'a donc fait ce pauvre Jacob pour ainsi déclencher ta colère et par la même occasion un jolie coquard ?

- Il a laissé sous-entendre que ma soeur était une fille facile. Et ..

- Jacob ne changeras donc jamais .. **Le coupais-je involontairement, il me coupa à son tour avec un regard déterminé.**

- Et il a eu l'audace de gagner ton coeur avant que je ne le fasse moi ...

Je fus surprise par sa réponse et mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, ce qui n'arrangea rien à ma respiration. Mon coeur tambourinait et le doute s'enclencha en moi. Rapidement il bousilla mes dernières pensées cohérentes. Devais-je lui avouer comme il me l'avait avoué ? N'allait-il pas tout de même refuser mes avances ? Non, c'était impossible, il venait de dire qu'il me trouvait à son goût, même plus que ça, non ?

- Non, c'est faux. Son regard confus troubla le mien. Non, enfin je veux dire ... A un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais la nouvelle recrue de Jacob ... Son regard se fit encore plus confus. Et ça m'a blessée, parce que Jacob refuse à ses « hommes » ne serait-ce que de m'approcher. Ce qui t'incluait donc toi aussi. Et je dois t'avouer ... Il me poussa à continuer. Que ça me mettait en rogne de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à te connaître ... parce que tu me plais. Tu me plais beaucoup.

Son visage s'illumina et sa main qui plus tôt était posée sur la table, caressa les mèches de mes cheveux qui ondulaient sur mes épaules. Je sentis mon coeur battre à un rythme effréné et se cogner au torse d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient si intense. Sa bouche si proche. Son souffle balayant mon menton. J'étais presque haletante. Alors comme pour échapper à son baiser, je pris sa main si proche de mon visage et me lançais sauvagement sur la piste de danse.

Je lui tournais le dos, de façon à ne pas me laisser contrôler par ses lèvres si tentante, si douce, si rose ... Non ! Ce soir je n'étais plus l'insipide Isabella Swan, fille de Révèrent. J'étais toujours Isabella, mais en plus mature, en plus jolie, en moins timide, en plus femme simplement. Fière de cette nouvelle assurance, je voulais faire marcher un peu Edward avant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et ce que je voulais aussi par dessus tout.

Alors que mes hanches se déhanchaient sans complexe, je sentis le corps d'Edward, plus tendu que jamais, s'emboîter au mien. Nous roulions des hanches à l'unisson et il me sembla même l'entendre laisser échapper un grondement.

Sexy.

Il _l'était_, sexy.

La voix rauque de Beyoncé enveloppa nos corps quand les premières paroles de son_** 1+1**_ résonnèrent dans la salle.

**If I aint got nothing, I got you **(Si je n'ai rien, je t'ai toi)**  
****If I aint got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you **(Si je n'ai pas quelque chose , je m'en plains pas, parce que je l'aurai avec toi )**  
****I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two **(Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en algèbre, mais je sais que 1+1 = 2 )**  
****And it's me and you, thats all we'll have when the world is thru **(Et c'est moi et toi, c'est tout ce que nous avons quand le monde est au plus mal )**  
****Cause baby we aint got nothing without love **(Parce que bébé, on n'a rien sans amour )**  
****Darling you got enough for the both of us **(Chéri, tu en as assez pour chacun de nous )**  
****So come on baby, make love to me**(Alors vient bébé, fais-moi l'amour )

Je m'étais retournée de façon à ce que ma poitrine touche son torse. Nos yeux ne se quittais pas, un drôle de lien leur en empêchait. Je sentis ses lèvres si proche des miennes qu'il ne m'aurait fallu que pousser sur mes lèvres pour que nos lèvres s'embrassent. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et sauta comme un affamé sur ma bouche. Une explosion. Explosion de sensation, de tentation, de plaisirs, de douleur, de couleur, d'envie, de peur, une explosion d'amour. Comme si j'avais temporisé en moi 18 ans d'explosif ou de grenades qui avaient toutes été dégoupillées en un baiser. Son baiser.

Nos bouches se mouvaient, alors que sa langue chatouilla ma lèvre supérieure qui ne prit pas le temps de s'ouvrir que nos langues dansaient déjà l'une avec l'autre, sensuellement. Ses mains pressaient ma taille, comme pour que nos corps se confondent et ne fassent plus qu'un. Les miennes tiraient doucement sur ses mèches cuivrées. Je laissais échapper un gémissement et je crus entendre un « prenez vous une chambre petits plein d'hormone » agressif. Rien n'y fit, il aurait pu être policier et nous embarquez pour exhibitionnisme que je n'aurais pas décroché mes lèvres de son visage. Je n'auraispas même défait ce baiser pour mon père.

Je volais. Ça peut paraître con et ridicule, mais je ne voyais réellement plus aucune personne qui nous entourait. C'était lui et moi, Edward et Bella. Ça sonnait comme une évidence. Comme si nous l'avions toujours su.

Alors qu'une énième remarque acerbe sur notre proximité, nos jambes étaient entremêlées, nos bassins remuaient et ses mains avaient pris possession de mon postérieur, filtrait, je songeais sérieusement à lui prendre la main et m'enfuir avec lui dans le premier hôtel. Malgré tout, malgré cette journée difficile je ne perdais pas ma foi ni ma raison. Offrir mon corps, si soigneusement préservé, à un homme que je connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam la veille n'était pas morale, mais ce que me criait mon corps n'était pas contrôlable. J'en avais envie plus que tout. Envie de voir nos corps danser à l'unisson. Envie d'envoyer valser mes principes. Envie de lui arracher ce vieux tee-shirt des R.E.M. Envie de dessiner ses nombreux tatouages avec ma langue. Envie de ...

Une voix qui m'était familière s'éclaircit sur scène et je reconnu derrière une mèche corbeau le nez percé de ma meilleure amie. C'était Alice, l'artiste qui devait chanter ce soir. Un sourire qui éclaira la salle entière se dessina sur son doux visage quand elle me vit dans la foule, qui plus est dans les bras de mon beau tatoué. Elle fit les gros yeux avant de détourner son regard de moi pour le glisser vers son bassiste.

Jasper.

J'aurais du m'en douter, ces deux là était simplement fait l'un pour l'autre. Edward ne sembla pas de cet avis et un grognement lui échappa quand il vit que Jasper était sur scène au côté d'Alice.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.**

- Jasper est un mec cool et sans prise de tête, c'est mon frangin ... mais quand il s'agit d'amour il perd trop rapidement tout sens de réalité. Sa dernière histoire lui a beaucoup coûté .. **Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je maintins son regard pour qu'il continu.** Il a rencontré Maria quand nous habitions le Mississippi. Elle était genre ...** il cherchait ses mots.** Superficielle, une foutu croqueuse de diamant. Elle l'a entraîné dans des trucs pas très net et il a eu un paquet d'emmerde suite à ça. Mais il se disait fou d'elle, il ne voyait pas qu'elle l'utilisait ...

Edward était perdu et l'attention toute particulière qu'il tenait à son frère me réchauffa le coeur. Je le pris tendrement dans l'étau de mes bras, à l'inverse de notre précédente étreinte beaucoup plus sensuel, j'essayais seulement de le rassurer et de lui montrer l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, le réconforter.

- Tu sais, je la connais. **Son regard me fixa, perdu.** Je connais Alice. **Désignant le petit lutin qui faisait brûler le premier rang de la foule de sa superbe. Il comprit et ça sembla même le rassurer, un peu du moins.** Elle a vécu des trucs pas très cool, mais c'est une fille foutrement bien, correcte et par dessus tout c'est ma meilleure amie.

- Elle est ta meilleure amie ? **Questionna-t-il la surprise dans la voix.**

- Je sais, elle est percée, extravagante, voyante et exubérante. Elle est mon contraire. C'est mon tout. **Souriais-je sournoisement.**

Edward porta un dernier regard à son frère, inquiet, mais fier, avant de m'entraîner à sa suite.

(Maria Mena - Homeless)

Il prit ma main et se fraya un chemin parmi tous les corps dansant autour de nous. Sa pression sur ma main était hésitante comme si à chaque instant il était prêt à la lâcher pour m'abandonner, alors je pressa sa main un peu plus fort. Il comprit et sans que je m'y attende me plaqua contre le mur quand nous franchîmes les portes de sorties.

Il replongea sa tête dans mon coup, laissant derrière ses baisers une traînée de frisson. Il releva doucement les yeux et posa ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille.

- Je ne suis pas un homme fait pour toi ... **Souffla t-il.**

Effrayée, je répondis trop précipitamment.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Edward écoute ... **bafouillais-je tendue avant que ses lèvres ne viennent sceller les miennes pour me faire taire.**

- Non Isabella, non ... Je veux dire ... Je ne suis pas le genre de mec que ton père aimerait que tu ramènes ...

- Peu importe. Sauf si c'est en fait mon père qui te plait ... je ne vois pas le problème.** Ironisais-je.**

- Si, avec toi, c'est un problème Bella, je veux vraiment faire les choses biens et je dois plaire à ton père.. Fais-moi rencontrer ton père !

- Quoi ?! Mais tu as perdu la tête Edward !

- S'il te plait ... Allez ma belle, mon amour ...

Même avec toute la volonté du monde et la force d'un buffle affamé je n'aurais pas pu résister à son regard si profond et à ses mots. « Mon amour .. ». Traitre, il jouait avec ma faiblesse.

Il avait des yeux si troublant, si vous l'aviez vu ... D'un regard il pouvait vous soumettre à lui, vous faire renaître, vous tuer, vous kidnapper, vous voler, vous dépouiller, vous soudoyer, vous faire crier, vous faire pleurer, vous rendre heureuse, vous faire sourire, vous rendre amoureuse, tout, absolument tout, sans limite, sans frontière. Son regard était capable de tout. Même des choses les plus folles. Je me suis tellement noyée dans ses yeux que j'en ai perdu le sens de leur profondeur. Perdue dans l'abysse de son océan personnel. Et son sourire, ce sourire mystérieux qui hurle " je ne t'appartiens pas, d'ailleurs je n'appartiens à personne ". Tous chez lui est conçu pour que je tombe. Sa voix. Son grain de peau. Son haleine. Son parfum. Ses pommettes saillantes. Ses dents. Le retroussement de sa lèvre supérieure. La bosse de son nez. Ses yeux, son sourire, son sourire ...

Il était ma faiblesse, lui tout entier.

C'est donc grâce à cette façon immorale de me prendre par les sentiments que nous nous retrouvions devant le porche de ma petite maison blanche aux volets peint en verts. La boule au ventre, j'hésitais encore à le faire rentrer. Quand mon père le reconnaîtrait il se décomposerait certainement avant de me tuer à main nues pour avoir amené le fils Cullen sous son toit, après tout il avait déjà levé la main sur moi une fois ... Ou alors il tuerait Edward. Cette réflexion m'arracha des frissons.

Et ma mère, elle, s'évanouirait certainement devant cet adonis à la peau tatouée. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les tatouages étaient une façon vulgaire d'habiller son corps. Elle m'avait toujours interdit formellement de peindre ma peau telle une vulgaire vache tatouée. Ceci étant, j'avais déjà entre aperçu les petites ailes d'anges dans le bas de son dos, mais n'avais jamais osé lui demander sa provenance. Elle m'aurait menti. Elle était la femme du grand Révérend Swan, elle ne pouvait donc pas prôné les tatouages, malgré sa les tatouages ne la repoussaient pas tant que ça finalement. Renée c'était toujours tue derrière son mari, elle n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire. C'était d'ailleurs certainement ce même mari qui lui avait interdit de dévoiler ce petit bout d'elle, un tatouage aurait ternis sa réputation.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que ma mère ouvrit la porte et fondit sur moi dans une étreinte étouffante. Quand elle me relâcha, elle regarda à peine Edward et nous fit entrer.

- Ton père vous attend dans le salon ... **Murmura t-elle avant de s'effacer dans le couloir sombre qui menait à la cuise. Cette manie qu'elle avait et dont j'avais hérité, de faire de la pâtisserie quand ça n'allait pas.**

- Ok ... **Soufflais-je anxieuse alors que ce pauvre Edward perdait de sa posture immuable peut-être en même temps que sa détermination à rencontrer mon père.**

Mon père était tranquillement installé dans son gros fauteuil en vieux velours. A l'inverse de ma mère juste avant, il ne me regarda pas une seconde, mais appuya son regard noir de rage sur Edward. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter devant cette tentative d'intimidation, veine. Il avança même d'un pas et tendis sobrement sa main dans le vide qui le séparait de mon père.

- Bonsoir Révérend Swan. **Dit-il d'un ton sûr, mais pas arrogant.**

- Qu'as-tu fais à ma fille sale petit voyou ? **Cria durement mon père, refusant la poignée de main tendue vers lui.**

Je voulus intervenir, mais Edward me fit taire d'un regard plein de courage. Il lui en faudrait.

- Je viens vous demander de m'accorder de fréquenter votre fille.

- Il en est hors de question, tu n'es pas quelqu'un fait pour elle. Elle mérite mieux qu'un fils Cullen.** Cracha-t-il plein de venin. Les poings d'Edward étaient serrés à l'extrême, il se contrôlait je le savais.** Est-ce toi qui a osé toucher ma fille ?! **Cria t-il se souvenant soudainement de ma présence et par la même occasion de la succion bleuté sur la naissance de ma poitrine qu'avait laissé James plus tôt.**

Je n'eus le temps de bien analyser la situation que la main de mon père vint attraper le col d'Edward pour le ramener contre son torse bombé. Un cri m'échappa. Edward ne bougea pas, je savais qu'il aurait pu briser mon père d'un coup de poignet, mais il ne défit même pas la pression de mon père sur lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais touché Bella, monsieur.

Ma mère arriva dans le salon, les yeux brunis et gonflés. Elle cria. Fort. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma mère se mettre dans une telle rage contre son humble Révérend de mari.

- Charlie ! Lâche le tout de suite, sans quoi je promets de foutre le camps de cette putain de baraque avec ta fille et de mettre fin à toute cette foutu comédie d'une façon que tu n'aimerais pas ! Je ne le répéterais pas, lâche ce gamin Charlie. **Il desserra sa poigne et laissa enfin Edward, qui peinait quelque peu à reprendre son souffle.** Tu le répètes toi-même tous les dimanches matins merde ! La violence ne résout rien. Edward n'a jamais rien fait pour que tu le traites de cette façon, rien ...

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un putain de mauvais films et donc les excuses du méchant devrait fusé dans la minute qui suivait, non ?

- Renée excuse moi, mais quand j'ai vu ces marques mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et ...

Ah. Les voilà.

- Edward n'est coupable de rien sauf peut-être d'avoir sauvé l'honneur de ta fille. James s'est jeté sur moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais s'il n'était pas intervenu ... Au lieu de le traiter comme un délinquant tu devrais plutôt lui offrir respect et honneur. Je vous laisse parler d'homme à homme,** papa**.

J'entraînais ma mère à ma suite et me calé derrière l'embrasure de la porte pour pouvoir entendre la conversation des deux hommes.

- Je suis confus mon garçon. Je te remercie d'avoir aidé ma fille et ..

- Je l'aurais fait, votre fille ou celle de la boulangère. J'aurais tout fait pour Bella. Je l'aime _vraiment_ et la respecte.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Je t'accorde le droit de sortir avec ma fille, mais, j'insiste sur le mais, je ne serais pas plus conciliant pour autant. Elle est ma fille, elle est tout ce que j'ai. Je tuerais pour elle. Ne lui fait jamais le moindre mal, ne lui brise pas le coeur ..

- J'aime vraiment votre fille. Avec elle, je me sens différent ... Moins étranger.

Mon père ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de s'empresser de trouver Renée pour lui présenter ses excuse jusqu'à épuisement. Nous laissant le champ libre. Je savais que pour s'excuser il avait pour habitude de s'échapper avec ma mère dans leur chalet un weekend. Et vu ce qu'il avait à se faire pardonner, ils ne reviendraient pas avant une semaine de réconciliation. Je m'approchais d'Edward à petit pas, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Alors comme ça_ tu m'aimes vraiment_ ? Moi la petite Bella effarouchée ?

- Et bien, il faut croire .. Je viens tout de même d'affronter l'un des Révérend les plus mordant de ma carrière pour ton joli minois.

- J'ai un joli minois, ah oui ?** Fis-je taquine. L'entraînant à l'étage.**

Il hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur mes lèvres qui susurraient des phrases coquines. Il défonça presque ma porte avant de m'entraîner vers des profondeurs inconnues.

**Lexique :**

*Manoir Guilty, de l'anglais guilty, manoir coupable.

** Moto possédant une face avant agressive.

*** Guitare électrique.

* * *

Voilà, voila, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures. Votre dévouée Floe.


End file.
